


Centered Chocolate

by shikajika



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikajika/pseuds/shikajika
Summary: 有答案就要說出來。





	Centered Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> 私設  
青少年時期的戀愛故事  
情人節寫的甜餅

橫山裕下意識地聞著左手背。  
說「聞」或許不大貼切，畢竟這是他思考雜務時的習慣動作，並無什麼「聞」的意思。然而遺憾地，此刻的他在旁人看來，就是個坐在路邊聞手的怪異美男子。  
是的，橫山裕是個貨真價實的美男子。  
黑色西裝褲包裹住修長雙腿，剪裁合宜的羽絨外套下，扣至最頂的深色襯衫凸顯出頸項的白皙膚質；水晶雕琢的剔透臉蛋上，瑩粉雙唇與高挺鼻梁渾然天成。黑色圓框眼鏡下目光逸著三分慵懶，讓人猜不透年紀的面容同時透露出純稚氣息與超齡韻味。外型惹眼不說，教人咋舌的是他右手提著一個大紙袋，裡頭滿載大小、形狀、色彩不一的盒盒罐罐，搭著今天的日期和街景看，實能讓八成男性路人吐出三升血來。  
「好慢啊…」不自覺嘀咕出聲，橫山裕直盯著不遠處的便利商店。  
確切地說，是盯著店內某處、他所謂的「雜務」──少年佇立在櫃檯後方，深棕色軟髮下大眼炯炯有神，嘴角牽著有禮而不失溫度的笑容，與暖黃燈光營造出的氛圍十足契合。  
是的，橫山裕坐在冬日馬路旁不為其他，實是抱著應景的理由：他要送巧克力給名為村上信五的少年。

村上信五是近日來盤踞在他腦中的雜務，要說雜在哪，橫山裕覺得村上整個人就是大寫的「雜」字。  
兩人第一次說上話的情境便教人哭笑不得：人見人愛的學生會長躲在巷弄裡抽菸，被從拉麵店後門出來整理垃圾的工讀生撞見。  
「............學生會長是前不良少年？」不知為何，村上吐出像是繞過很多句話才變成第一句話的結論。  
「沒錯我考進高中後把頭髮染回來，用功唸書領獎學金、參加籃球社努力打造全能形象」──橫山要是肯這麼吐實就見了鬼了。氤氳間他瞥過少年胸口的名牌，佯作不慌不忙地拈熄菸頭，眼睛一瞇、嘴角一扯：「本校禁止打工。」  
原無交集的兩人開始在校園內交錯眼神。  
和總是風風火火、成為眾人焦點的橫山不同，大抵來說村上並不起眼，單獨行動時甚至安靜得有些過分。然而橫山也注意到他似乎和誰都能說上話，從隔壁班的導師、販賣部的阿姨到美術社請來的人體模特，村上總能搭進幾句不鹹不淡的問候，久而久之容易讓人心生好感。要說村上少年有什麼醒目之處，大概就是他經常和一個貓背大眼的朋友玩在一起，被逗開心時便會破口大笑──橫山覺得那笑聲堪比推土機，能輾碎很多東西。  
另方面，村上對這位學生會長雖然不是沒有半點在意，卻彷彿相信兩人共享著保守秘密的默契，從未表現出不安、懷疑，也無甚探究的意味，僅是在感覺到橫山的視線時，靜靜地瞥來一眼。  
難說是出於天生的疑心或什麼，總歸是橫山率先打破了沉默。  
第二次交談是在有些昏暗的校園角落，橫山板著臉開口：「作為保密的條件，我教你功課吧。」  
村上聞言「咦」了一聲，半晌後默默抬起右手，手背朝下，食指和拇指相扣。  
「要錢沒有。」橫山眼角有些抽搐。說到底，自己的家境和「寬裕」二字搭不上邊，正因如此，他或多或少能理解村上…  
「但成績提升後，說不定能領到獎學金喔。」  
…的軟肋。  
果不其然，下垂的大眼泛起異樣光芒。橫山心底冷笑一聲，面上不動聲色地追擊道：「學生會長免費教你，很划算喔。」  
衝著「免費」、「獎學金」等關鍵字，互握把柄的少年結下難解的孽緣。

回想起來，撞見彼此的那晚也是這種天氣，冷意讓人不禁攥緊衣領。  
一年間發生了許多事，誰都沒料到風雲人物橫山身邊，會冒出兩個名不見經傳的少年。姓渋谷的貓背少年還好說，畢竟鮮有人能不被那張精緻面容以及快又狠的吐槽俘虜；村上少年就耐人尋味了，名字土氣不提，學業、運動等表現稱不上頂尖，乍看之下除了「好孩子」似乎也擠不出更多形容詞。  
三個人怎麼混成一塊，具體的時間、契機，大概連本人也說不明白。  
橫山只知道三人在一起時，他不必端出學生會長的架子，能做個單純的、意氣風發的十七歲少年。他欣賞渋谷身上難以掩藏的光芒，偶爾為其所傷，然後倚賴村上修復關係中的無形裂痕。他不會說村上信五是個好孩子，因為撇開算錢時的精明不談，村上就只是個笑得像怪獸、常撞上玻璃門的傻孩子。待在他們身邊，橫山裕便覺得自己能飛。不是由於他能做到，而是因為有兩個人說他什麼都做得到。即便跌了下來，他們也會接住他、笑著罵他傻。  
一年間發生了許多事，而橫山能把捉的太少。  
於是這段關係的質變在他看來，顯得格外突然。  
那是舒爽的秋日午後，他剛結束學生會的工作要回家。熟悉的呼喊聲讓他停下腳步，從走廊望出去，酡色陽光篩亮了少年的動作，微微背過夕暉的身影興奮地顛著球。  
「ヨコ，看！」  
老實說那並非什麼都能看清的距離，少年又是側身、又是晃跳，夕陽色調吞噬了部分線條。橫山望著，心口卻不知怎地一緊。  
疼痛之餘的情感，他無法訴諸言語。  
橫山不合時宜地記起小時候吃過一次酒心巧克力。因深怕破壞味覺的享受，小心翼翼將巧克力含在嘴裡，緩慢地用舌尖反覆摩挲那甜蜜表面。巧克力外衣輕裂開的瞬間，酒香四溢，對孩童來說卻顯得陌生而苦澀。  
凝望著少年時，他豁然明白自己心裡大概含著類似的東西，不同的是，他一直無法指認包裹在裡頭的是何種感情。眼見再也欺騙不了自己，逐漸朗現的事實既令他恐懼、亦教他期待難已。  
那天橫山定定地任由村上跑近。  
「看到了嗎？一百下！」少年氣喘吁吁、鼻翼蒸著薄汗，唇角咧開張揚的弧度，露出兩顆晶亮的小虎牙。  
「……看到了。」橫山半俯著臉，對上那閃爍興奮的目光。亂哄哄的思緒、心臟狂跳的頻率、由耳根延燒到兩頰的熱度，都融化在彤紅色的光裡。  
幾乎要自唇間洩露的字句，彷彿繞過千言萬語，成了唯一的解答。

「あれ？ヨコ？」  
令路人紛紛側目的音量打斷了橫山的思緒。  
回過神，只見那深棕色髮的少年站在便利商店外瞪眼，抓著書包的手停在半空中，看起來略顯滑稽。  
少年眨了眨眼，筆直地朝橫山跑來。  
「你這傢伙穿這麼少是想感冒嗎」可以的話橫山是想這麼說，話到嘴邊卻硬生生轉了一百八十度的彎：「知道我等了多久嗎？冷死了。」  
「真的嗎？我一點也不冷耶！」村上咧嘴笑開，身上只有一件長袖的制服襯衫，實在不知道該說他有勇還是無謀。  
「打工結束了吧？」橫山脫下厚實的羽絨外套塞進村上懷裡，對方「嗯」一聲回應問題的同時，下意識把外套也穿好了。  
滿意的橫山會長撈起腳邊的紙袋，示意村上邁步。  
兩人在人潮漸疏的街道上並肩行進。  
「你怎麼在這裡？」興許是由於突然見到朋友，村上的語氣透出幾分躁動。  
橫山勾起嘴角，晃了晃手裡的大紙袋道：「為了不讓ヒナ一個人度過寂寞又寒冷的情人節，我來安慰你了。」  
圓圓的眼珠子轉了轉，村上拔高音量：「巧克力？！這些全部都是？！！」  
「是啊，見識到我的人氣了嗎？」幸好那個貓背小老頭不在場，否則這句話不知道會被嘲弄至何種程度。橫山的耳根子熱了起來。  
「好厲害！」村上直率地表達心中所想，偏過頭思索幾秒後，又直率道：「我不喜歡甜食，這些心意還是ヨコ自己留著吧。」  
橫山難掩眼角的笑意，「別這麼說嘛，一年一度的情人節，連個巧克力都沒吃到未免太慘澹了。」  
村上聞言「啊」了聲，急忙將手伸進書包裡。  
橫山心底泛起不好的預感，默默停下腳步。  
只見村上神情頗為惋惜地嘟噥：「是不是壓壞了…」好不容易才摸出一個扁扁的粉紫色紙盒。村上端詳手裡的盒子半晌，抬起眼道：「吶？我姑且是有收到的，不知道還能不能吃…」  
橫山及時制止了村上拆盒子的動作，美其名曰不想讓他吃被壓爛的巧克力。  
「雖然有點可惜，你就吃這裡的吧。」橫山攤開紙袋口，從繽紛的盒罐之海中摸出一枚透明袋子。  
「這樣好嗎？是專門做給ヨコ的吧…」村上猶疑地接過，只見包裝簡單的袋子裡躺著一片巴掌大的心型餅乾。「讓我吃也太糟蹋人家心意了。」  
讓你吃才是人家的心意好吧，橫山會長腹誹，出口的話語倒是精準戳中村上守財奴的軟肋：「我一個人吃不完也挺浪費的。」  
聽見「浪費」兩字，村上便不客氣地拆開包裝。  
「不知道有沒有寫名字之類的…」儘管耳根子要燙壞了，橫山仍堅持此般無謂的搭腔。  
「什麼嘛，你不記得是誰送的嗎…」將餅乾翻過面，以糖霜寫成的斗大字眼映入眼簾。  
「あれ？寫了什麼？」橫山會長為了聽村上少年說出這句話，也可說是拚命了。誰能明白他熬夜做一堆餅乾、旁敲側擊打聽村上打工時間和地點、大冬天站在路邊傻等的辛酸…  
「…『拔掉我喔』？」  
橫山裕被自己的口水嗆到了。  
只見村上蹙起眉頭咬了口餅乾，咀嚼間表情微妙。淡淡的巧克力香在口腔內擴散，甜味及苦味適度中和成不膩的餘味。  
儘管已努力抑制，如雷的心跳聲仍幾要震破橫山的耳膜：「如何……？」語氣漫著莫名的緊張。  
村上側頭，無言地長嘆一聲，吞嚥完畢眉間皺紋也沒解開：「好硬啊。」反覆端詳手中賣相欠佳的餅乾，村上沒有注意到橫山微妙的表情，續道：「雖然有點抱歉，不過連情人節禮物都把字寫錯的人，我覺得你還是別跟他在一起比較好。」  
橫山裕覺得自己乾脆被口水嗆死算了。  
抱怨歸抱怨，村上還是把餅乾吃了乾淨。「嘛，味道是不錯…」吮過手指的同時抬起眼，他才注意到橫山怪異的臉色。白淨的頰上染著可疑的緋紅，鏡片下兩隻眼睛直直盯向自己。那眼神中流溢著他不明白的某種情緒，好像有點開心、又有點──  
「ヨコ…」不是第一次見到眼前人臉紅，村上卻不知怎地有些怔愣。「很冷嗎？感冒了？」自己好像糊里糊塗地穿走了對方的保暖衣物。  
橫山訥訥地收回目光道：「走吧。」  
村上「嗯」地應聲，跟上橫山的腳步。  
少年們的影子在冬日城市的燈光裡悄悄疊合。  
「冷的話還是把外套穿回去吧。」  
「才不冷。」  
「話說，你真的不記得是誰送的了嗎？」  
「……不要再提那件事了。」  
「記不記得嘛？」  
「記得的話，一個月之後你要回禮嗎？」  
「那當然！都吃了人家的東西。」  
橫山感覺心底又有什麼緩緩裂開、洩露了出來，不禁微笑：「是喔。那就送──…」

Fin.

〔後記〕

「橫山くん腦子壞了吧？」無論長睫毛的眼睛眨幾次，錦戶還是只能說出這句話。  
甫進學生會辦公室，便見到桌上成堆的彩色盒罐。一問才知，這些全是昨天收到的巧克力、手工餅乾和糖果，因為不知道如何處理又不想浪費食物，希望由學生會的大家負責吃掉。  
前腳丟下這些話和禮物堆的橫山，後腳就踏出了辦公室。  
「真是的，裕ちん受歡迎，可別拖我們下水啊。」丸山苦笑著將桌上的盒盒罐罐分門別類。  
「あれ？なんこれ？」安田眼尖地從彩色盒海中抓出一張紙。「好奇怪的孩子，送巧克力還附發票。」  
丸山聞言湊了過來：「咦？但這些…同一時間在同一家店買了二十盒？」  
「什麼？」錦戶也被勾起了好奇心。

為了追人，竟然自掏腰包、一口氣買二十盒情人節巧克力充面子──優秀的橫山會長被瘋狂調侃，那都是後話了。至於整堆糖果餅乾，除了丸山和錦戶想方設法四處發送，安田找來住在附近的國中生大倉，瀟灑地解決了一半，令人稱奇。  
沒有人知道，那天橫山會長提著一大袋說重不重、輕也不輕的禮物山，只為掩蓋一塊寫了錯字的餅乾。


End file.
